


snowboo-l fight!

by mvlfxy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Snowball Fight, could be read as platonic bc they are soft bffs irl so, i mean me too vernon who doesnt, this is so soft omg idk i could write anything this soft, this was written for svt secret santa gift, vernon is very fond of boo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvlfxy/pseuds/mvlfxy
Summary: It's snowing on Christmas eve and Seungkwan was thrilled and Vernon was just too fond of Seungkwan to say no. (lbr we all couldn't say no to Seungkwan)





	snowboo-l fight!

**Author's Note:**

> this is written for my dearest vi, my secret santa. this is very short but i hope you like it anyway!  
> everyone follow vi's tumblr @woocity! she make great gifs and edits she's amazing!
> 
> english isn't my first language and this wasn't beta read. sorry in advance for any errors!

“It’s snowing!!” Seungkwan’s voice could be heard from five blocks away.

“Vernon did you not hear me? It’s snowing! On the Christmas eve! This is great let’s go outside!” Seungkwan was  _jumping_ , clearly very enthralled like he had never seen snows before.

Vernon was just lazing around on his bed and he’s not really in the mood to go outside but the way Seungkwan beamed- he couldn’t say no to that, it’s humanly impossible.

“I heard you the first time Kwan.” Vernon went out of his bed and put down his handphone.

Seungkwan’s grin grew bigger – if that’s even possible – and ran outside when he saw that he got Vernon’s attention.

“Don’t forget your coat Kwan it’s freezing outside!” Seungkwan halted from his run and went to the coat rack to grab his coat before running outside.

When Vernon finally went out of the door, a snowball were thrown directly into his face.

“Snowball fight!” Seungkwan yelled while throwing more snowballs.

“It’s unfair you got a head start before me!” Vernon ran away and started to throw snowballs himself.

They are 20 years old adult, playing snowballs on Christmas eve, not caring what people might say, what fans might say.

 

They started to get tired after awhile and Seungkwan was the first to give up and lay down on the snow. Vernon followed right after and lay next to Seungkwan. They were panting, tired from excitement. They were both silent but it wasn’t uncomfortable. Vernon appreciates this kind of nice silence he usually shares with Seungkwan. Silence and just appreciating each other’s presence.

Seungkwan started flapping his arms and legs up and down, creating a snow angel. Vernon was too tired to follow through so he just lay on his side, propping his arms up supporting his head on his palm and just, watching Seungkwan. This was nice. Everything feels right and just, nice.

“You know I love you right, Boo?” Vernon blurted. His heart is full, seeing Seungkwan enjoying himself like this. Vernon wished to have him being this happy for the rest of his life. Seeing Seungkwan happy and content makes him feel warm inside. Makes him feels at peace.

“I do Chwe, I love you too. Let’s lay down here for some more time before Cheol hyung found us here.”

“Do you think he’ll be mad?”

“Yeah he’ll be mad for not inviting him to join us.”

 

 

Life isn’t always rainbows and nice but, having moments like this with the person he cares about. It’s nice. Maybe it’s worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas to those celebrating it! please leave comments if you like this!
> 
> follow me on twitter @adorewoos


End file.
